


Who Could Love a Monster?

by uniquecellest



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: A slight Star Wars AU, Alec is Padme, Asmodeus is Palpatine, F/M, I'm Sorry, Idk how to spell Anakin's sister-in-law's name, Izzy is Owen, M/M, Magnus is Vader, Max and Rafe are Luke and Leia, Mpreg, Plus it's been awhile since I saw the prequels, Ragnor is Obi-Wan, Simon is Peru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: "Where's Magnus?" Alec asks as he can feel his water break and his and Magnus' child start to push their way into the world......."Where is Alexander?" Magnus asks as he finally sees the Emperor of the new galaxy.ORA short fic of the ending of RoTS with Malec and crew as the cast





	Who Could Love a Monster?

Alec can feel Ragnor place him on a cold table before the Jedi master goes to start the ship and put it on autopilot. When he feels the Jedi is back at his side, Alec weakly opens his eyes.

"Where's Magnus?" He asks, wanting his husband by his side. 

Just as Ragnor is about to answer, Alec let's out a liud scream. "What is it?" Ragnor asks instead.

"The baby's coming."

Alec can feel Ragnor tense before the Jedi goes back to the control panel to set their destination. 

"All right, I've set it to take us to the nearest planet with a birthing center."

"Where is Magnus?" Alec asks again, wanting----no, needing,----his husband by his side.

Ragnor looks over Alec, a young diplomat. He should have known from the moment when Magnus and Alec first met (several years ago when Alec was thirteen and Magnus fourteen) and their little infatuated crushes on each other was going to lead to more. 

He should've been more careful, perhaps if had supported his friend, then maybe he could've helped his friend, keep their romance and marriage hidden along with them and have them be more open a bit more about their relationship than their little moments. Instead of Alec pretending that he still wanted Magnus to live with him just in case someone came into the politician's home and tried to execute him. Not that Alec isn't capable of fighting someone himself, but he claimed that having someone skilled in the Force was better than possibly having a person or more break into his home and over power him.

He should've seen right through it, especially during all those times Magnus was flirty with Alec, who in return, would roll his eyes but still smile and blush as though he was still the same thirteen-year-old who wasn't used to getting compliments just because of his status.

Hearing the communicator go off, Ragnor uses the Force to bring it to him, fearing of what might happen if he leaves Alec's side.

"Magnus. . . ." The young senator moans repeatedly. 

Ragnor tells him that he has to leave so he can land. Alec nods in understanding as he continues to call out for his husband. Ragnor can feel his heart clench.

As he lands the ship the medical droids come aboard and put Alec on a gurnee and rushes him into a birthing room.

Once in there Ragnor looks out to see Tessa Gray, and the eldest Jedi Master, Catarina. 

When the droid has Alec situated Ragnor feels something change in the droid. He wants to ask what's wrong, but right now Alec is in labor and Ragnor would rather burn in lava than to have his (former) best friend's and his husband's child die.

Ragnor goes over to Alec's side as they hear the first cry of the baby. "One more push and we'll be done." the droid says as he passes the baby off to another.

"One more?" Ragnor wonders.

"Yes. Twins. Did you not know?"

Ragnot shakes his head as Alec gives one final push. They hear the cry of the second child. Once the second child is out in the world, Alec lays down and pants heavily.

"Ragnor, please, where is Magnus?"

"I don't know, Alec. The man I faced of Mustaffar was not Magnus, I'm afraid he's gone."

Alec shakes his head. "No. Not my Magnus. My Magnus is still there, still in there buried deep down. I know it. Please, if you see him again, tell him I love him. I love our children."

"Why are you talking like that?"

"His levels are low. It is a miracle that the twins' are not as low as well. What would you like to name them?"

Alec looks at his first born. "Rafael." The droid nods then brings the second. "Max. Remember, Ragnor. Tell him I love him." With that Alec closes his eyes as his vitals go flat.

Taking the children out to meet Tessa and Catarina. "The Senate is no more along with the Jedi. Everything Republic is now the Galactic Empire." Tessa informs. 

"I entend on going into hiding, but first, we have to decide what to do with the children. If they stick together, there is a high chance Asmodeous could find them before Magnus does, and who knows what he'll do to them."

"I can take Rafael with me." Tessa says. "But what about Max?"

"I know a couple, Simon and Isabelle. Isabelle is Alec's younger sister and Simon is an old childhood friend of Magnus'. They live on Tatooine. Magnus refuses to go their, so Max will be safe."

"What will you do, Ragnor?" Cat asks.

"I will also stay on Tatooine. I will watch over Max and keep him safe if the Emperor," Ragnor spits the word out, "ever decides to come for him."

"It sounds good, but what of Alec? We can't just leave his body here." Tessa states.

"In a few weeks time we will have a funeral for Alec, we will disguise him as if he's still pregnant as not to arouse suspicion. It will happen on Nabo, in Thead." Ragnor says.

"Alright. I guess this is good by then." Cat says as she leaves, followed by Tessa who is going back to her homeworld of Alderaan with littls Rafe in her arms. Ragnor is the last to leave. He wants to try and find Magnus, show him one of his son's in the hopes it will bring him back to reality. That Magnus coming back to light can also save Alec and they can raise their sons together. 

But that is nothing but a dream. Chances are, Asmodeous has gotten to Magnus and has taken him who knows where.

Sighing, Ragnor gets on his ship and heads for Tatooine.

* * *

"Where is Alexander?" Magnus asks as soon as his new respiratry suit is finished. He looks directly at the Emperor. 

"It seems that in your rage, you killed him. And your child." Asmodeous informs his new protégé. But what Magnus doesn't know, won't hurt him.

"No. You're lying!" Magnus cries.

"I'm afraid I'm not." That's only partially true. Alec is dead, Asmodeous knows that for sure. As for their child, Asmodeous has no idea if they lived or died and at this point, he doesn't care. He has what he wants.

Magnus lets out a loud cry as he grieves for his husband and their unborn child.

* * *

"Izzy!" Simon calls out from their hut. Izzy stops what she's doing in the kitchen and goes up the stairs out of the little sand dune hut that she and Simon lives in to see a ship land a few yards from them. Out walks Ragnor with a baby in his arms.

"Ragnor. . . What?" Izzy starts. 

"Isabelle, Simon, this Max. Max Lightwood-Bane." 

". . . . This is my brother's son? Wait, Ragnor, where is Alec and Magnus?" Izzy asks as she starts looking for her brother, wondering if he's on the ship.

Ragnor takes a deep breath as explains what has happened.

"Of course we'll take care of Max," Simon says, "but what will you do Ragnor? With Jedi being killed you'll become a fugitive."

"Actually, I was thinking of staying here. I will far enough from you two that Max won't ever cross my path, but close enough to keep an eye on Max in case he wants to start Jedi training."

"No." Izzy says. "Max won't learn the ways of the Force. That Thing killed my brother. Not Magnus, not the person Magnus has become, but that Force foresaken thing calling itself Emperor. I am not going to have it. As for the funeral, we'll go, but you have to keep an eye on Max. Chances are that the Emperor will watch and I don't want him finding Max."

Ragnor knows better than to argue or try to get Isabelle to change her mind when she sets it to something. Nodding, Ragnor starts walking off to find himself a home.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Magnus has lost his Alexander and their child. Currently all of the news outlets are live on Thead to cover Alexander's funeral.

Magnus can't help but watch from the room the Emperor keeps him in. He wants to be there, in person, and if didn't need this damn suit to survive he would change and go to the funeral of his beloved.

Part of him thinks of taking off anyway, perhaps just going into the tomb just to see Alexander one last time. He thinks better of it when he sees Isabelle and Simon appear on screen. No doubt Izzy would kill him the first chance she got if she saw him. After all, who would accept their brother's husband-turned-killer at said brother's funeral?

So, all Magnus can do is grieve from afar for his beloved. Ha. Would Alexander even want his grief? Still want Magnus to call him his beloved? Probably not. Even now, Magnus wonders if Alec is one with the Force and if he regrets ever being with him. Is Alec wondering why he chose Magnus and not someone else? Someone who wouldn't have cost him his life?

Probably. All Magnus can do is greive for his lover even if Alec doesn't want him to. Greive for him and their child. Their child. 

Not only did Magnus kill the love of his life, but he also killed their child. What kind of monster is he?

A shell of the person he used to be.

He must be so deep in grief, because Magnus swears he can feel a ghost form of his Alexander lacing their hands together as the younger stands beside him and tells him that it's not his fault, that Alec loves him still, and that it's all right to greive. 

But he knows that it's just his grief-stricken mind playing with him. 

After all, who can love him? Who can love a monster?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any misspellings. Also, I haven't seen Revenge of The Sith in a while so I apologize for it not being exact.


End file.
